


Aftermath

by klonoafan5



Series: Godstuck [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftermath of Almost Being Killed from a Cult, First Meetings, Gen, Godstuck AU, platonic bros, trolls as gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5





	Aftermath

_It will be fine, he said. No one would know, he said. Yeah right._

John thought as yet another group of kids circle around him like a bunch of vultures, asking him millions of questions all because, according to the assistant back at the ceremony, he’s the first person to be blessed by the God of Blood (John prefers to call him by his real name Karkat) in a very long time.

Which makes him the most popular guy in school, even though he never liked his newfound rise in popularity to begin with.

“Hey.” John stopped and looked up to see a boy with short blond hair wearing shades stand in front of the crowd.

“Haven’t you guys learn about this new thing that’s been on the tv for about a decade? It’s called personal space. So back off.”

The crowd soon went away, leaving the two alone. 

“So you’re the one who’s been getting all these rapid fans, huh?” 

John nervously smiled. “More or less.”

”What’s it like being Mr. Popular?”

“Ugh! It’s horrible! Everywhere I look, I see a bunch of kids following me, but they’re too afraid to come talk to me face to face like I’m ‘too cool’ for them or something. And the ones that do come talk to me are constantly asking me questions without giving me the chance to answer them.”

“Eh. You’ll get used to it.” The blond said nonchalantly while he grabbed a bottle of apple juice from his backpack. “Normal people are always like that whenever they see someone who blessed by a god or goddess.”

John arched a eyebrow. “Oh? How do you know that, Mister Cool Kid Expert?”

He stopped before he lifted up his left sleeve to reveal his shoulder was tattooed with the mind symbol. “Because I’m one too. Blessed by the mind goddess herself. You’re not the only kid who has a patron in this school, y’know. What’s yours?”

John showed him the grey waistband around his right wrist.

The boy whistled. “Wow. You’ve got blessed by the Blood god? No wonder you’re so popular. That rarely even happens. What’s your name?”

”John. John Egbert. What’s yours?”

“Dave Strider." As the two boys shook hands, both of them had the feeling that this very moment was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. "Welcome to the weirdo club, John.”


End file.
